Aren't You Same?
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan seorang gadis bersurai merah magenta pada seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu perak itu yang tanpa disadari justru membuat dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dari dua rekannya yang menurut dianya sudah dicuci otak oleh para wanita yang berlatar belakang Natural. Dia berubah karena gadis itu.


**My Dearest Reader,**

 **Maafkan Fuyu karena belum sempat melanjutkan story-story yang berchapter-chapter. Tapi, untuk sekarang Fuyu akan meng-post story yang merupakan request dari teman Fuyu yang berfokus pada Yzak dan Fllay. Selamat membaca! Happy reading guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Gundam SEED owned by Sunrise**

 **Warning : Semi-AU. Yzak x Fllay. Slight Shiho x Fllay**

* * *

 **AREN'T YOU SAME?**

Sudah sekitar lima tahun sejak first bloody valentine war selesai dan setahun sejak perang second bloody valentine war selesai. Semua sekarang sudah damai, tidak ada perang, tangis, bahkan nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia.

Seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu muda atau mungkin bisa dibilang perak karena kilauan rambutnya, duduk termenung di sebuah kafe di pinggir Kota December yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sambil tangan menopang dagunya, ditemani secangkir espresso, serta tatapan kosongnya ke arah pemandangan kota yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan aktivitas sehari-hari masyarakat yang damai.

Perdamaian. Hal itulah yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu selama ini. Perdamaian. Hal yang selama ini dia perjuangkan hingga merelakan masa remajanya untuk lebih memilih masuk akademi militer dibandingkan universitas negeri. Hal yang dia perjuangkan demi kedua orang tuanya yang selama ini juga memperjuangkan hal yang sama namun melalui jalur yang lebih diplomatis.

Perdamaian demi para Coordinator. Hal itu diam-diam menjadi tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, ternyata perdamaian yang didapatkan bukan demi para Coordinator. Namun, terdapat sebuah nilai tambah berkat dari adanya mediator kedua belah pihak antara Coordinator dan tentu saja dari pihak yang payah -kalau dia boleh sebut- Natural. Sehingga perdamaian diperoleh untuk kedua belah pihak dan hebatnya kedua belah pihak menjadi berbaur.

Dia bukannya tidak suka, tapi betapa herannya dirinya terhadap apa yang dimiliki oleh para Natural tersebut hingga dapat memiliki posisi tersendiri. Tidak perlu jauh-jaub untuk mencari tahu seperti apa pengaruh para Natural di parlemen pemerintahan. Dia cukup melihat apa yang disebabkan oleh Natural pada kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata 'memiliki' kekasih yang ternyata berasal dari Natural.

Pertama Athrun Zala, pemuda yang sangat didamba-dambakan banyak orang terutama wanita. Pemuda yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah di PLANT dan ZAFT, tak disangka lebih memilih untuk melepas semua itu dan lebih memilih tinggal dan berkarir di ORB Union. Padahal loyalitas pemuda itu patut diacungi jempol dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tapi, sosok seorang Natural yang merupakan Representative ORB Union, Cagalli Yula Athha lah yang berhasil menggoyahkan loyalitasnya –ah- lebih tepatnya memindahkan keloyalan pemuda itu. Sosok gadis yang tidak bisa ditebak pola pikirnya bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa menebaknya walau dia sering diajak ke ORB Union setiap ada pesta akhir tahun. Heran, mengapa seorang Athrun Zala rela melepaskan semua yang dia punya bahkan sosok tunangan yang sempurna bernama Lacus Clyne yang dia relakan untuk sahabatnya yang dengan ajaibnya sekarang menjadi petinggi militer di ZAFT. Baginya Athrun itu bodoh. Demi seorang Natural dia rela mengubah identitasnya. Demi Natural dia rela pindah negara dan mungkin kewarganegaraannya juga dan melepas semua harta benda yang dia miliki sebagai seorang Zala.

Kalau dia membicarakan hal ini dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Dearka Elsman dia pasti akan diejek habis-habisan dan Dearka akan bilang sebuah kata yang diawali dengan C dan diakhiri A serta terdiri dari lima huruf. Bukan berarti dia anti dengan kata itu, tapi dia muak melihat tingkah teman satu kantornya di pangkalan militer yang sering uring-uringan karena pacar Naturalnya yang bekerja sebagai fotografer sekaligus intel ORB Union mungkin. Apabila Athrun itu bodoh, maka Dearka bisa dibilang idiot. Dearka awalnya sangat benci Natural tapi di tengah perang, perspektif pemuda berkulit gelap itu berubah. Dia mengira berubahnya pemuda itu karena dia berhasil melihat sisi lain perang seperti dirinya, namun dia salah. Oke, ralat. Sahabatnya itu berhasil melihat sisi lain perang ini tapi, dia tidak menyangka kalau yang berhasil menampar sahabatnya itu adalah wanita Natural bernama Miriallia Haww.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali menjitak kedua sahabatnya itu. Terutama ketika mereka bertemu lagi setelah first bloody valentine war selesai. Dia bisa melihat betapa 'mesranya' sahabat-sahabatnya itu dengan 'kekasihnya' masing-masing.

Tapi dia sadar kalau dia harus menjauhkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Pikiran mengenai perbedaan dan keunggulan ras. Karena pada akhirnya, kehidupan damai antar dua belah pihak berhasil dicapai. Dia juga tidak ingin selamanya menyalahkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Karena itu adalah pilihan mereka. Lagipula yang patut diacungi jempol justru para wanita Natural yang berhasil memggetok kepala kedua sahabatnya itu. Tidak terbayang kata-kata 'menakjubkan' apa yg menempel di otak jenius kedua sahabatnya itu.

Wanita Natural? Terdengar seperti merendahkan dan menyepelekan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan dan mendefinisikan mereka dengan baik selain kata-kata Natural. Mungkin dulu kata-kata itu sering dia dengar di mana-mana. Dulu itu adalah semasa perang. Tapi, ketika sudah damai kelihatannya beberapa sebutan, julukan, kata-kata yang biasa disebutkan untuk para orang-orang tersebut harus dihilangkan tapi, untuk dirinya hanya untuk menjadi konsumsi pribadi saja. Terutama ketika emosinya sedang tidak baik.

* * *

Suara kursi bergeser membuyarkan lamunannya dan duduk tepat disebelahnya seorang wanita bersurai coklat tua yang tersenyum kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit menandakan tanda hormat padanya. "Secangkir espresso di pagi hari?" wanita itu terkejut melihat secangkir espresso yang tinggal setengah dan sepotong ginger cookies yang baru dimakan segigit.

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam makan siang, Housenka." timpal pemuda itu sambil melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Oh, tapi saya tidak menyangka kalau Anda seorang caffein-addict Joule-san. Saya kira Anda hanya akan meminum kopi disaat lembur. Tidak di saat day-off Anda yang dimana Anda sangat ingin beristirahat."

"Hentikan formalitas itu, kita tidak sedang berada di pangkalan. Cukup panggil aku Yzak!" Tegur pemuda itu karena wanita itu seperti sedikit menyindir sisi caffein-addict nya yang aneh.

Wanita itu tersenyum geli, "Kalau begitu ada baiknya Anda hentikan memanggil Saya dengan code name Saya. Cukup sebut nama saja, Shiho."

Yzak -nama pemuda yang sedang melamun- bisa melihat senyum penuh kemenangan di bibir bawahannya itu. Mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu menggunakan panggilan yang membuat mereka nyaman satu sama lain. Tidak, tidak ada pembicaraan pribadi atau penandatanganan di atas kertas mengenai hal itu. Tapi, dalam hati masing-masing mereka berjanji.

Tapi, entah mengapa hari ini Yzak tidak ingin mendengar Shiho memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. Sayangnya, Shiho adalah wanita yang cerdas, dia membalikkan apa yang Yzak minta. Dia juga meminta Yzak memanggilnya dengan nama sebenarnya. Bukan code name Housenka.

"Baiklah, Shiho kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini? Apakah Dearka yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya.

Sambil melirik-lirik menu list kafe, Shiho menjawab dengan santai, "Intuisi. Entah mengapa dan kebetulan aku sering ke kafe ini."

"Sering? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu kemari. Aku pelanggan ditempat ini." Yzak terdengar curiga. Curiga kalau wanita ini diam-diam adalah Stalker.

"Definisi sering seperti apa yang Anda maksud, _Joule-san_?"

Yzak diam. Dia tahu,frekuensi sering yang dimaksud Shiho adalah dia sering ke kafe ini ketika sedang bosan. Sedangkan Shiho, entah bahkan tanpa memanggil waiter, sang waiter sudah mengantarkan pesanannya. Sepertinya kegiatan memeriksa menu list hanya basa basi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan kalau begitu? Bersantai menikmati hari libur yang kuberikan untuk divisi kita?" tanya Yzak, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan biar Shiho tidak bisa memojokkannya.

Sambil memainkan-mainkan sedotan miliknya yang beradu dengan es batu di dalam gelas dengan dinding gelas sehingga menghasilkan suara dentingan yang cukup indah dan nyaring didengar, Shiho tertawa kecil. "Seorang Yzak Joule memberikan hari libur pada tim divisinya, mimpi apa aku semalam?" ucapnya sambil mencoba meniru suara seorang pria. "Kau harus lihat seluruh ekspresi anggota tim di ruangan kemarin, sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Sayang, kau sudah keluar meninggalkan ruangan."

Yzak mendengus, "Humph, aku bukanlah orang bertangan besi."

"Ya aku tahu betul hal itu," ucap Shiho mantap sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Anda adalah pemuda yang keras kepala..."

"Perwira..."

"...Bertanggung jawab..."

"Housenka..."

"...Loyal..."

"Hahnenfuss.."

"...dan perhatian..."

"Shiho..."

"Ya?"

Yzak menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa menang apabila sudah adu mulut dengan bawahannya yang satu ini. Dia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, melepaskan semua rasa lelah dan kaku.

'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' pertanyaan sederhana penuh perhatian yang selalu kalimat sederhana yang pernah dilontarkan olehnya kepada seorang gadis bersurai merah magenta dan gadis itu juga pernah menanyakan hal yang serupa padanya dengan suaranya yang lembut namun penuh rasa takut dan cemas.

* * *

Fllay Allster. Nama anak dari almarhum PM George Allster, PM dari pihak Earth Alliance. Anak gadis yang tidak disangka-sangka masih berumur 15 tahun yang terpaksa harus merasakan kejamnya perang di baris depan. Tunggu, ralat bagian terakhir. Gadis itu memang memiliki 'posisi' yang bagus namun, pangkatnya tidak lebih dari seorang 'perwira' tingkatan paling dasar di militer. Tugasnya tidak lebih dari sekedar menyortir perlengkapan perang serta memperhatikan keperluan makan dan sanitasi para tentara di garis depan.

Yzak tidak sengaja mengingat kembali saat-saat sebentar dengan gadis lugu itu, walau sebenarnya dia lebih ingin menyebut gadis itu sebagai gadis dungu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perang dan hanya bisa menangis. Dia yakin, di dalam kepala gadis berumur 15 tahun itu tidak lebih dari sekedar hang out dengan teman-temannya, shopping, make-up, serta love confession. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas mengenai perang, senjata, mobile suit, darah, ledakan, dan sebagainya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang memang memutuskan ikut militer selepas Junior High School.

Sebenarnya dia sedang tenggelam dengan alam pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Komandan Yamato, Kira Yamato sedang memandangi sebuah foto yang ternyata merupakan fotonya saat berstatus mahasiswa di Heliopolis University. Yzak tahu mengenai Kira dan teman-temannya tu, bahkan dia tahu tentang Fllay , beberapa hari lalu secara tak terduga Kira menceritakan betapa menakjubkannya sosok Fllay Allster dan penyesalan terbesar Kira yang gagal melindunginya di Second Bloody Valentine War. Dikarenakan cerita dari Kira itu, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Yzak merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya.

* * *

 _Saat itu, Yzak sama sekali tidak habis pikir, kenapa Komandannya Raw Le Creuset mau dengan repot-repotnya membawa seorang tawanan yang tidak berguna. Dia tahu kalau gadis bersurai merah magenta itu adalah putri dari seorang Perdana Menteri yang sudah tewas di tengah perperangan, namun karena dia terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa dan PM yang dimaksud sudah tidak ada maka gadis itu hanya seorang gadis yang merepotkan. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang Natural yang tidak berguna. Tch…dasar Natural tak berguna, itulah yang terlintas di benaknya saat melihat gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Yzak Joule mau tidak mau harus mematuhi perintah atasannya walau tidak suka. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang loyal. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau sang Komandan meminta dirinya untuk 'mengasuh' tawanan perang yang entah mengapa diberikan perlakuan istimewa oleh Komandannya itu. Tapi, sebagai seorang Joule dia tidak boleh mengecewakan atasannya itu, walau dia mengenakan seragam merah yang juga memiliki hak istimewa. Oleh karena itu, sekarang disinilah dia berdiri, di depan pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh gadis Natural bernama Fllay Allster sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk gadis itu._

 _"Hey, aku masuk ya!" Seru Yzak. Walau dia sedang dalam kondisi bad mood dan kesal dengan siapa yang harus ditemuinya, Yzak harus ingat bahwa dia juga seorang gentleman yang diajari sopan santun sejak kecil. Kata-katanya mungkin kasar dan pasti membuat gadis itu terkejut dan takut, tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia tiba-tiba masuk dan menemukan gadis itu sedang tidur, mandi, atau berpakaian. Dia bukanlah lelaki atau mungkin lebih keren, pria seperti itu._

 _Setelah memasukkan kode pintu dan terbuka, Yzak memasuki kamar yang gelap gulita itu. Dia menghela napas. Kelihatannya gadis itu benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan. Mata biru safirnya pun mencari sosok gadis yang dari tadi dia pikirkan. Meja dan kursi yang masih dalam posisi awal, belum diduduki sama sekali serta pakaian ganti seragam hijau ZAFT gadis itu yang masih terlipat rapi diatas meja dan nampan yang berisi makan malam tadi malam yang masih utuh. Sudah jelas, setelah mengantarkan pakaian dan makanan untuk gadis itu semalam, sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya bahkan dia tetap bersembunyi di tempat tidur. Duduk, ketakutan, sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Yzak tahu hal itu karena yang berubah di kamar itu hanya tempat tidurnya. Yah, setidaknya gadis itu mengambil minuman suplemen yang dia berikan dan meminumnya._

 _"Haaah….," sekali lagi, dia menghela napas. Dia lalu mendekati tempat tidur Fllay dan menemukan gadis itu yang sesuai dugaannya, duduk di atas tempat tidur tersebut sambil menutupi tubuh dan kepalany dengan selimut. "Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Yzak._

 _"…"_

 _"Hey, Allster!"_

 _"…."_

 _"Hey, cewek Natural!"_

 _"…"_

 _"HEY! AKU BICARA PADAMU! APA KAU TULI HAH!?"_

 _Bentakan Yzak yang tiba-tiba itu justru membuat Fllay semakin takut. Yzak pun berdecak, dia merasa semua perlakuannya kepada gadis itu menjadi serba salah. Tidak bisa dia bayangkan perlakuan normal apa yang diperoleh gadis itu karena dia kelihatannya lebih manja dan lebih lemah daripada Lacus Clyne, wanita yang dielu-elukan sebagai sosok utahime atau yamato nadeshiko di PLANT._

 _Tapi, dia harus berpikir hati-hati, karena faktor umur gadis ini yang bisa dibilang masih dibawah umur. Gadis ini berumur 15 tahun, sedangkan dia 17 tahun. Dia harus ingatitu baik-baik. Tekanan mental yang dialami gadis itu lebih parah daripada dia. Ditambah lagi, dia seorang gadis. Tunggu, dia harus meralat semua itu. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai memikirkan nasib gadis Natural ini. Padahal dia tidak peduli sama sekali._

 _Yzak lalu memperhatikan kondisi Fllay, tubuhnya yang gemetar, bibirnya yang cukup kering dan pecah-pecah, kantung mata yang jelas terlihat walau kamar gelap dan hanya lampu meja saja yang menjadi penerang ruangan walau tidak menerangi seluruh lama kemudian, suara perut yang meminta makanan pun tidak lepas dari pendengaran Yzak, bukan karena dia seorang Coordinator namun suara itu adalah suara yang normal terdengar ketika seseorang sedang lapar. Sekali lagi, dia menghela napas dan menaruh nampan yang dari tadi dia pegang di sebelah gadis itu. "Makanlah!" perintahnya namun suaranya terdengar cukup lembut._

 _Fllay tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi lirikan dan gerakan kecil kepalanya ke arah nampan yang dibawa oleh Yzak setidaknya sudah cukup meyakinkan Yzak kalau Fllay mendengarnya. Namun, Fllay kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yzak kembali menghela napas dan dia berharap ini adalah kali terakhir dia menghela napas seharian ini. "Sebaiknya kau makan apabila kau tidak ingin sakit. Kau itu beruntung, kau harus tahu tidak semua orang dapat bebas dari Komandan Creuset apalagi sampai dibiarkan di kamar khusus tentara ini."_

 _Fllay lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Yzak dengan sorot mata yang lemah. "Entah apa yang dilihat oleh Komandan dari dirimu, bahkan hingga menyebut dirimu sebagai kunci untuk perang ini. Jadi, sebaiknya kau jangan sia-siakan 'hak istimewa' yang diberikan oleh Komandan. Disamping itu, belum tentu dokter di ZAFT mau mengobatimu mengingat keadaan perang yang semakin kacau ini."_

 _"Lalu….kenapa kau menolongku?"_

 _Yzak cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Fllay, dia tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, tapi dia terkejut dengan panjang kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu. Pertama kalinya dia merespon ucapan Yzak. "Hati-hati dengan kalimatmu. Aku tidak menolongmu. Ini perintah Komandan, tidak lebih. Lagipula, untuk apa kau dari awal maju ke medan perang kalau ternyata akhirnya kau ini tidak bisa apa-apa?"_

 _"Ini semua salah kalian…"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Iya, kalau saja kalian tidak bersikap angkuh dan sombong semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Lagipula apa yang bisa kalian banggakan dengan gen yang sudah dimodifikasi? Kalian itu tidak lebih dari monster yang tidak berperasaan. Buktinya perang ini semakin kacau karena kalian menyerang pangkalan Earth Alliance dengan membabi buta! Kalian tidak lebih dari monster pembunuh!" Yzak tidak menyangka kalau gadis ini mengatakan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang cukup menyentil emosinya. Dari suaranya yang bergetar Yzak tahu kalau gadis ini sangat ketakutan dan mengalami tekanan mental yang cukup mengejutkan. "Kembalikan! Kembalikan semua yang kalian ambil dariku! Papa! Kembalikan Papaku dan juga Archangel, aku…aku ingin kembali ke Archangel! Papa, Archangel, dan juga KIRA! Kembalikan! Kembalikan mereka!"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Tanpa disadari oleh Yzak, dia melayangkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Fllay. Meninggalkan warna merah di pipinya yang sudah basah dengan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir. Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu. Yzak tidak peduli karena gadis ini hanyalah seorang gadis manja, father-complex yang tidak tahu apa-apa kecuali hidup tenang dan santai. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Yzak segera meninggalkan Fllay yang masih menangis._

* * *

 _Diluar kamar Fllay Yzak masih bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis Fllay. Dia merasa kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia kesal bukan karena sisi cengeng gadis itu melainkan karena istilah yang digunakan oleh gadis itu untuk menggambarkan sosok Coordinator, monster, pembunuh. Ternyata mau tinggal di ORB Union atau tidak, tetap saja ada yang berpikiran rasis seperti itu._

 _Apakah gadis itu tidak ingat kalau yang pertama kali menantang perang adalah para Natural yang menembakkan senjata nuklir ke PLANT bahkan jauh sebelum itu, yang menembak George Glenn yang merupakan Coordinator pertama di dunia adalah seorang Natural. Jadi, biang keladi dari semua ini adalah Natural. Sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Fllay, Yzak berusaha membenahi isi kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran sempit seperti itu. Perang di Panama membuka mata kalau mereka Coordinator tidak ada bedanya dengan para Natural, bukan berarti dia mengakui sebutan Fllay tentang monster dan pembunuh hanya saja pikiran sempit itu justru membuat dirinya kehilangan sisi kemanusiaan di dalam dirinya. Jauh sebelum dibedakan sebagai Coordinator dan Natural, manusia tetaplah manusia. Justru perang yang semakin kacau ini dan gugurnya kawan-kawan satu akademinya, Nicol, Rusty, Miguel, dan Dearka membuat Yzak menjadi bingung dan bertanya-tanya apakah perang memang jalan yang terbaik? Ditambah sikap para tentara yang mulai tidak masuk akal dengan menyerang serta menghabisi pihak musuh yang sudah menyerah, bukankah itu adalah perbuatan yang paling rendah dari seorang tentara. Sudah jelas ketika masih dalam masa pendidikan dijelaskan kalau musuh sudah menyerah atau sudah dalam kondisi lemah, jangan diserang lagi._

 _Dendam? Kalau dipikir-pikir apakah dengan dendam semua selesai? Dia tahu Athrun berhasil menghancurkan Strike dan pilotnya dan dia bangga dengan rekannya itu tapi, setelah beberapa saat dia lihat kondisi Athrun yang seperti terguncang padahal dia dianugerahi bintang penghargaan. Tapi justru penghargaan tu tidak memperbaiki kondisi rekannya itu dan hingga sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran rekannya itu dan Athrun sendiri kelihatannya enggan menceritakan alasannya_

 _Esok paginya, Yzak kembali mengantarkan sarapan untuk Fllay. Namun, kondisinya sekarang berbeda. Gadis itu tidak lagi duduk di tempat tidur, justru dia tertidur di kursi dan nampan yang berisi makanan sudah habis dimakan gadis itu. Kelihatannya, Fllay bukanlah gadis yang manja dan bodoh tapi, dia memikirkan diriinya juga. Dengan santai Yzak menaruh nampan berisi sarapan dan suaranya menyebabkan Fllay bangun. "Ah, maaf membangunkanmu," ucap Yzak. "Sarapan, aku diminta mengantarkannya untukmu," tambahnya._

 _Fllay melihat sarapan yang diantar Yzak dan mengangguk. Dia mengambil nampan tersebut dan mulai memakannya dengan perlahan. Yzak memperhatikan Fllay dan di dalam pikirannya banyak skenario yang dia pikirkan, bagaimana menghadapi gadis itu untuk hari ini tanpa membuat tekanan darahnya naik._

 _"Hey, Allster-"_

 _"Maafkan aku…"_

 _Bola mata Yzak membulat sempurna, padahal awalnya dia berencana meminta maaf kepada Fllay akibat sikapnya yang menampar gadis itu kemarin. Padahal dia seorang pria tapi dengan seenaknya menampar wajah seorang gadis. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu yang meminta maaf lebih dulu._

 _"Aku…aku minta maaf karena sikapku yang kelewatan kemarin. Dengan seenaknya menyalahkan Anda. Maafkan aku yang sudah berpikiran sempit ini!" Fllay menundukkan sedikit kepalanya._

 _Yzak menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, cukup terkejut dengan sikap gadis itu. "Sudahlah, hentikan sikapmu itu lagipula yang bersikap kasar disini itu aku, aku sudah kelewatan dengan menamparmu kemarin jadi…..maafkan aku juga."_

 _"Aku…aku takut dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Aku selalu bersembunyi dan menyalahkan orang-orang disekitarku. Tidak ingin membuka diri mengenai apa yang terjadi selama ini. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari kalau semua meninggalkanku. Termasuk Kira."_

 _Kenapa aku jadi mendengar curhatannya? Batin Yzak, Kira? Siapa itu Kira? Sepertinya terdengar tidak asing._

 _"Tapi, Kira membuka mataku kalau selama ini dia juga sama-sama menderita dan apa yang kulakukan untuknya justru menambah luka dihatinya. Tapi, disamping itu semua dia adalah yang membuka mataku kalau Coordinator itu juga adalah manusia."_

 _Hooo…jadi si Kira ini adalah Coordinator, seorang Coordinator di pihak Natural? Menarik…batin Yzak lagi._

 _Tiba-tiba saja Yzak teringat dengan Mobile Suit misterius yang menolongnya di Alaska. Sebuah Mobile Suit yang bertindak seenaknya tidak memihak pihak manapun bahkan setelah menghancurkan Duel miliknya, si pilot masih sempat menyuruh dirinya untuk segera mundur dari medan perang. Tidak..tidak mungkin…..Yzak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tiada. Aku, aku tidak sempat meminta maaf atas sikapku selama ini padanya. Bahkan, aku sekarang sudah tidak ada tempat pulang, Archangel tidak mencariku dan aku malah tertangkap disini, di ZAFT. Kelihatannya ini hukuman dari Tuhan untukku karena dengan seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan orang selama ini." Air mata pun mulai kembali menetes dari bola mata biru keabuan Fllay._

 _Yzak diam. Ternyata selama ini gadis ini terluka. Terluka akibat kejamnya perang dan ditambah lagi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ya harus diingat kalau dia masih berumur 15 tahun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Fllay terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yzak dan melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Dia hanya mengucap air matanya dan tersenyum kecut, "Yah mungkin…tapi penyesalan ini tidak akan hilang dengan mudahnya. Justru yang merupakan seorang pembunuh disini adalah aku."_

* * *

 _Kejadian di kantin adalah kejadian yang tidak Yzak duga. Dia memukul salah satu rekannya hanya karena rekannya itu dengan seenaknya menghabisi seluruh anggota Earth Alliance bahkan hingga warga sipil yang ada di daerah itu. Ditambah lagi, ejekan-ejekan terhadap dirinya yang digosipkan sudah dicuci otak oleh seorang wanita Natural hanya karena dia setiap hari pergi bertemu gadis itu. Padahal sudah jelas kalau ini adalah perintah Komandannya yang sekarang entah sedang ada dimana._

 _Begitu masuk ke kamar Fllay dengan kasar Yzak menaruh makanan yang dia bawa., mengejutkan Fllay yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi. Fllay merasa agak takut dengan sikap Yzak bahkan dia tidak ingin mendekati pemuda itu namun, dia melihat sorot matanya yang kesal dan sedih. Maka dia pun memutuskan untuk berbicara sedikit dengannya._

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Pertanyaan sederhana itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan dan kekesalan Yzak. Tidak hanya pertanyaannya namun juga suara lembut yang penuh rasa cemas dan takut. Pasti Fllay berusaha memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan dirinya yang memiliki masalah dengan emosi. "Ah begitulah…"_

 _"Apa, terjadi sesuatu?"_

 _"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir apakah perang ini benar-benar yang terbaik? Semua darah dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh para tentara yang hingga detik ini justru semakin membabi buta. Bukan berarti aku mengakui perkataanmu tempo hari mengenai Coordinator monster pembunuh tapi, aku merasa orang-orang disekitarku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Pembantaian warga sipil? Bukankah itu sudah kelewatan."_

 _"Apakah luka itu sakit?"_

 _Yzak lalu menatap wajah Fllay yang ternyata sedang menatap lurus-lurus wajahnya yang sudah jelas akibat luka di wajahnya tersebut. "Awalnya, luka ini sebagai bukti sumpahku untuk melawan musuh yang terkuat. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir apakah yang kuinginkan selama ini sedangkal itu? Apakah yang kami lakukan selama ini hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi semata? Dendam, haus kekuasaan, kekuatan, itukah yang selama ini kuinginkan?"_

 _Fllay diam, mendengarkan apa yang Yzak utarakan. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin berpikir sesempit dan sedangkal itu. Aku ingin memperjelas alasan mengapa aku ingin maju ke baris depan peperangan. Perdamaian, hanya itu yang ingin aku raih selama ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku sendiri sudah lupa seperti apakah perdamaian itu."_

 _Fllay menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangannya terhadap dunia semakin terbuka. Semakin terbuka kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka tapi, semua orang yang ada di dunia ini terluka akibat perang. Dia berandai-andai apakah dahulu ini yang dirasakan oleh Kira dan yang lainnya. Perdamaiankah yang mereka perjuangkan? Tapi perjuangan seperti apa dan untuk siapa?_

 _"Apakah damai itu memungkinkan?" ucap Fllay._

 _"Who knows….."_

* * *

Sebuah pembicaraan sederhana antara dirinya dengan Fllay Allster meninggalkan sebuah perasaan aneh dalam Yzak Joule. DIbalik umurnya yang masih muda, 15 tahun, dibalik sikapnya yang mudah takut dan cengeng. Gadis itu memilki sebuah semangat juang yang sama, semangat juang untuk meraih perdamaian. Rasa takut dan cengengnya adalah reaksi normal yang dia alami sebagai gadis remaja yang tiba-tiba harus berada di tengah medan perang. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Pembicaraan itu adalah pembicaraan pertama dan terakhir dimana dia bisa mengobrol dengan santai dengan Fllay Allster karena setelah itu, gadis itu terus bersama Komandannya dan informasi terakhir yang dia dengar dari Kira Yamato –seorang Coorinator di pihak Natural- bahwa gadis itu tewas di tangan Komandannya. Sungguh ironi, bahwa selama ini mereka menjadi boneka untuk permainan seorang kloning. Bukan seorang Coordinator ataupun Natural.

Yzak tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang dimaksud oleh Fllay adalah Kira Yamato. Sahabat Athrun Zala, dan sekarang menjadi salah satu petinggi di ZAFT bersama dengan dirinya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dunia begitu kecil, dan dia yakin kalau Fllay tahu pemuda ini masih hidup dia pasti akan senang sekali. Yzak juga menyampaiakan kepada Kira apa yang selama ini ingin Fllay utarakan namun tidak bisa tersampaikan. Jawaban yang Yzak peroleh adalah Kira yang berusaha menahan air matanya sambil tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Aku sudah memaafkannya dari dulu dan dia tidak salah sama sekali. Tapi, bukankah dia adalah seorang gadis yang menakjubkan? Ketegarannya untuk bisa berada di medan perang namun dia juga memperlihatkan reaksi normal yang seharusnya aku dan rekan-rekanku yang lain juga perlihatkan namun tidak bisa."

Saat itu, jawaban Yzak hanyalah, "Iya, kau benar."

* * *

Suara jentikan jari membuyarkan lamunan Yzak. "Lagi-lagi kau melamun Yzak!" seru Shiho.

Yzak segera menoleh ke arah Shiho dan melihat gadis itu yang terlihat agak kesal karena dia sudah tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "A-apa Shiho?"

"Apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan?"

"Ah, hanya teringat sebuah obrolan kecil yang membuat aku teringat betapa bodohnya aku saat perang dulu. Demi perdamaian aku sempat berpikiran sempit," jawab Yzak.

Senyum Shiho pun mengembang, "Jadi, Nona berambut merah magenta itu benar-benar mengubah pandangan Anda, hah?"

Tahu yang dimaksud oleh Shiho adalah Fllay, kulit putih pucat Yzak langsung menjadi berwarna merah. Dia harus berhati-hati dengan bawahannya yang satu ini. "Tolong jaga kalimatmu Housenka!"

"Tenang saja Yzak, karena aku juga tahu kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang menakjubkan," _Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali kalau kau juga mengalami apa yang dialami juga oleh Athrun-san dan Dearka. Sebuah kalimat dari seorang Natural mengubah pola pikir Anda._ Shiho pun menghabiskan minuman yang dia pesan.

* * *

-End-

Don't hesitate to leave your review.

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


End file.
